


Crossroads

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of five Saint Seiya drabbles, for Table Three from <a href="http://luxken27.dreamwidth.org/748151.html">Luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Claws That Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Royal blue

Golden-razored wedges of mad power clashed, tangled with death-dealing shrills of force, like burning orichalc fury, like unseen laments; until Atlantis’ ancient pillars crumbled to shards in waves around them, a milky haze hanging in the depths.

In the end it was the Siren who faltered, sinking slowly, crimson seeping through his Scale to stain the sea-salt water with his blood – and Kanon was on him, eyes burning coals.

Cobalt coils of mane twisted like a maddened cloak as he caught the Siren by the throat and squeezed –

_: Well? :_

_: I submit, Seadragon :_

_: Well? :_

_: … I submit, Lord Seadragon :_

_: Better. :  
: Go. :_


	2. Red Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Moment

The beat between heartbeats; that was all it took.

After all the struggle, all the pain and the frostburn and bruises and battered bone; all washed away in one single glittering blast.

The world was white – the still snowfields, the harsh sun – white, and a blossom of scarlet, as his teacher held up a snow-pale arm transfixed by a single icy shaft.

“Camus …?”

A flash of horror jolted him, then was washed away by the small smile of approval that flitted across the Water-Bearer’s face.

“Excellent, Hyouga.  
“Now, again – and this time I will counter –  
“Come! Strike me down!”


	3. Surf And Turf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Play

“You missed! You missed–oooph –“

Seiya wasn’t going to have much luck taunting with a face full of sand, alas.

Sure he’d dodged the “ball” (leave it to Saints to play dodgeball with a ship’s anchor), but that didn’t save him from prompt revenge by Shiryuu’s leg sweeps –

He was laughing, though, while Nachi scraped him out of the tide-line and Shun tossed the ball, with a look of reproach, in a beeline towards Shiryuu’s head.

“Hey Nachi, how much d’you think the beach is going to cost this time?”

Glancing over the carnage, Nachi shrugged.

“Not even trying.”


	4. Noblesse Oblige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Decadent

“You understand, of course, that this is simply how it must be. So have we judged.”

The Gryphon Lord, from his black iron throne, silenced the dead Saints’ half-smothered protests with little more than a glance. Those pale eyes flashed with icy affront; even Shion felt himself quailing alongside the rest of the dead court.

“That is better.  
“You all, despite your sins, have received a respite; to wash away that sin in blood. Now, then,”

– here he beckoned to a servant-shade bearing a tray of goblets gleaming crimson –

“Let it never be said that I treat my guests poorly.”


	5. Mandrake Harvest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Incredibly

Taste like copper and iron in his mouth; pain like hellfire in his guts, spots of agony shrilling along his nerves –

Queen writhed, spitting curses around bloody froth. Breathing was hard, too hard, thin tank feeling too tight across shoulders and bust as he fought for air. Humiliating – it was humiliating – tossed on the thorny fence like a discarded doll –

_I’ll hunt you down from hell itself you spineless …_

_: Hello, my bloodflower. I’m so pleased to see your prideful face again! :_

A sudden sensation of enfolding black wings; a knowing smile. Queen felt no pain.

_: Do keep your promise, now -- :_


End file.
